Percy's Dance
by annabethsbestie1998
Summary: Percy wants to ask Annabeth to his dance. But will being a demigod get in the way? Read to find out! Reviews! Please!
1. First Step: Asking

**A/N I'm not sure what to say… what does "A/N" stand for anyway? I hope you like this story… REVIEW! Please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO… sad…**

_Percy POV_

I looked at Nico sarcastically.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded, grinning. Grover gave me a bouquet of flowers and pushed me out the door.

I stumbled into a kid from the Ares cabin. He sneered at me while some girls from the Aphrodite cabin giggled. I scowled and started towards the Athena cabin.

I knocked on cabin six's door anxiously. It opened to a new camper, Tessa. She looked me up and down. I nodded hello.

"Uh, is Annabeth here?" I asked. She spotted my bouquet and smiled.

"Yes, one minute," she looked back, "Annabeth!"

"What?" I heard the reply.

"Someone's here to see you," Tessa said giggling.

Annabeth appeared smiling.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. What's up?" She said. I took a deep breath.

"Will you come with me for a walk?" I asked. I felt stupid saying this with Tessa watching. Annabeth nodded, walking over to me. I let her walk out first, and then I followed.

She looked at me when we were on the beach, where I was most comfortable.

"What do you need Percy? You look like you're going to pass out."

I looked down, and then at her.

"Annabeth Chase," I said, my cheeks bright red. "Will you come to my school dance?" I gave her the bouquet.

"Of course Seaweed Brain," she said happily. I sighed, just glad that it was over.

"Thanks," I said, feeling awkward. She shrugged, and then put her arms around me. My face got all hot.

"No, thank _you_," she replied.

_Annabeth POV_

I set down my book when Tessa yelled for me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Someone's here to see you!" She said, followed by a giggle.

I walked to the door. Percy stood there, looking uncomfortable. His face turned red, and he looked at the floor.

"Will you come with me for a walk?" He asked stiffly. I nodded and walked out the door.

We walked along the beach for some time. When he stopped, I looked at him. He was really pale.

"What do you need Percy?" I asked. "You look like you're going to pass out."

He looked at the ground, kicking a small shell.

"Annabeth Chase," he said. I saw his face turn bright pink. "Will you come to my, uh, school dance?" He handed the flowers to me.

"Of course Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed. He sighed softly.

"Thanks," he said, looking down again.

I wanted to hug him, but I didn't. The side that did, won. I shrugged. _What the heck?_ I thought. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled.

"No, thank _you_," I said.

I walked back to my cabin, kind of bouncing. Tessa stared at me when I walked in. I knew she wanted details, but I ignored her. I walked back over to my book. I picked it up but couldn't read. I laid the book back down.

I needed to talk to someone. Sarah. My best friend. I went to the computer and opened my email. I clicked on 'Sarah' .

"Sarah-" I typed.

"I need a girls shopping day. Percy asked me to go to his school dance! Yes, the boy who I've been 'crushing on' in your opinion.

Love,

Annabeth"

I clicked send. A couple seconds later, an email popped up on my screen.

I opened it, and it said,

"Annie-

What are ya waiting for? Where are we meeting?

Love you,

Sarah"

I hit reply and wrote:

"How about the mall? We (I) need a dress.

Love you more,

Annabeth"

I sent it and waited. An email came up.

"Kay. See you there."

I closed the tab and grabbed my purse. Tessa looked at me.

"Going somewhere?" She asked. I nodded and walked out the door.

I skipped to the Big House. Mr. D and Chiron were sitting on the porch playing cards.

"Mr. D," I said. He looked at me. "Can I leave to go to the mall?" I asked.

He grumbled something about having to be responsible for all of the kids here. Then he nodded.

"I walked over to my yellow VW Bug, and started the engine.


	2. Shopping, then Prom

**A/N I'm not sure I like this story… help me boost my confidence! Reviews please…**

_Percy POV_

I came back to the cabin, where Grover and Nico were waiting.

"So… how was it?" Nico asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Great," I replied, throwing myself onto my bunk. "But what am I going to wear?"

Grover and Nico exchanged looks. I probably should've been scared.

"We've got it handled," they said in unison. I glanced up. They looked at me and smiled. But it was kind of a creepy smile.

"What do you guys have planned?" I asked cautiously.

"We kind of already um," Nico glanced at Grover, "ordered a rental tux."

"You _what_?" I asked, not sure if I heard them right.

"Uh, ordered you a rental tux and corsages and stuff," Grover said hurriedly. I exhaled loudly.

"Whatever. I don't have to worry about that then," I stated. And then my thoughts turned to Annabeth.

_Annabeth POV_

Dress shopping was torture. I mean, sure, I was excited, but not for this. We had been through hours' worth of dresses. Sarah was a huge help. She brought me dress after dress and put up with my complaining. Actually, that's kind of an understatement.

"Girl, you're going to prom with Percy. You need a dress and that's that. Now stop whining and put this one on."

I tried on a short pink one. I walked out of the dressing room feeling like a Barbie doll. I watched as Sarah's face lit up, but I was shaking my head so hard, she frowned and held out her hand for the dress. I changed and gave it to her.

After she left, I sat down and leaned my head against the wall. She came back though, not giving me any time to rest.

I slipped on a deep blue satin dress that was kind of long. It was simple and flowed down my body in a way that I kind of liked. It was strapless and Sarah thought it was perfect.

Her face turned into one of shock when I came out of the dressing room. She was speechless. I twirled and she ran and gave me a hug.

"It's perfect," she said, demanding I take it off so she could pay. I rolled my eyes and changed into my denim shorts and Camp Half Blood t-shirt.

We walked out of the store with my purchase, Sarah was telling me what else I needed.

"Shoes and jewelry and a manicure and new make up," she said, dragging me into the shoe store.

"What about these?" I asked, showing Sarah some strappy silver heels. She put them off to the side.

"Maybe. Oooh what about these?" She asked, picking up one that looked like a death trap. It was blue that had a heel that was about six inches tall. I shook my head vigorously. Sarah pouted.

"It wouldn't be a very fun prom in the emergency room after I break my neck in those shoes," I stated, putting the box back. I picked up the silver ones again. "I like these."

She grudgingly walked to the register and paid for the shoes. I forgot to mention that she insisted on paying for everything. She's too nice.

Next was make up. We walked to the store, well, I was dragged. Literally. I hate make up. We found a pretty blush that wasn't too pink or sparkly or anything. It was me. Next we found some sparkly blue eye shadow. It complimented the dress and my eyes. Sarah picked out some pale pink lipstick. I grimaced and let her pay.

Sarah made me get a French manicure, and let me tell you that it was pretty horrible. The manicurist picked and poked at my hand, making me pull it back. She scolded me and pulled my hand back. I told her to just do a clear coat of nail polish. She did, a little grouchy if you ask me.

At the end of the day, I collapsed in the car. I drove back to Camp Half Blood drowsily.

In the Athena cabin, I dumped my bags in my bunk and fell asleep fully clothed.

_Percy POV_

As I fell asleep, I hoped I wouldn't be getting another nightmare. Luckily, I didn't.

I woke up in the morning to Grover, staring at me. His eyes were really big, and he choked back a laugh.

"What?" I asked. I looked around groggily.

"You just said 'I don't want any cheesecake. I'm allergic. Hand me the crackers,'" Grover said. I threw a pillow at him.

"What do you want?" I asked. He pulled me out of bed.

"Guess what day it is!" He said, throwing a bar of soap and shampoo at me. I caught them.

"'Annoy the crap out of Percy Day?'" I suggested. Grover rolled his eyes and pushed me towards the showers.

"Prom." I gulped. I had totally forgot.

I got in the shower mechanically. I didn't notice washing my hair. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

When I got back to my cabin, Grover and Nico were waiting. They were talking quietly. Nico held a small box that said "_Nathan's Flowers_" on it. Those were the corsages. And a white bag was hung in my closet. This was really happening.

My friends looked up. Grover told me to put on the tux. I did so robotically. Nico helped pin on the corsage. Grover brushed my hair down. Nico gave me some cologne. I grimaced. If there was one thing I hated, it was cologne. I sprayed a tiny bit on and almost choked. Nico grinned.

"Sorry," he said, ducking out of the way. Grover smiled and stepped back.

"You look good man," Nico said, admiring their work. I turned around to look in the mirror. I did look good. Standing in front of me was a handsome, well-muscled guy in a black tux. It was pretty smooth.

"Awesome," I said, turning around. I thanked Grover and Nico and walked out towards Cabin six.

_Annabeth POV_

I woke up to Tessa shaking me.

"You just said 'it's a special day.' Isn't today like that prom thing?" Tessa asked. I bolted out of bed.

"Yes, will you help me get dressed?" I asked, a little panicky. She nodded, walking over to the shopping bags. I rushed through my shower and blow-dried my hair. Tessa handed me my dress. I put it on and waited impatiently for Tessa to find the make up. While I waited, I brushed my hair. Then I clipped it up so it was on top of my head. The look was sophisticated.

Tessa found the make up and walked over to me. I put a little blush on and grabbed the eye shadow. I put that on too, along with some mascara. Tessa put my lipstick on, and I strapped on my shoes. I was ready. I heard a knock on the door. Tessa opened it and called for me. I came into the main part of the cabin and saw Percy.

"Hey Anna…beth," he said. " Wow. I mean, you look great. Uh, are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. Standing before me was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go," I said, recovering from my shock. "Let's go to prom."


End file.
